


A Pulser Dart to the Head (Revenge Is A Dish That Is Best Served Now)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [9]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing over Saint Just's corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pulser Dart to the Head (Revenge Is A Dish That Is Best Served Now)

There is something to be said for the fact that it is him that stands here now. He's not a revolutionary – at least he never thought he was. That was the place of other people right up until … but he's the last man standing, the last man left because he put a dart in the brain of a tyrant and he can't kid himself - that was revenge for the mess that that tyrant made of _his_ Navy and _his_ Star Nation, and he's the only one left to pick up the pieces. Too many pieces …


End file.
